During this postdoctoral training. I will learn new conceptual paradigms and techniques that will expand my abilities as a research scientist. Specifically, the use of genetic approaches, combined with biochemical, physiological, behavioral, and cell biological approaches are well established in the Goldstein lab, and will be extremely useful in my future efforts as a cell biologist. Additionally, I will be able to enhance my experience in developing cell culture systems, molecular approaches and imaging techniques to study complex biological problems, such as the mechanisms involved in regulation of intracellular transport. The role of the major players involved in the regulation of intracellular transport in neurons and its significance in development of neurodegenerative diseases will be an area of ongoing research activity, in which I hope to establish myself as an independent investigator. The Goldstein lab will be an excellent setting in which to achieve this goal, since I will have access to a comprehensive array of physical reagents, vanguard data, and global concepts integral to the field of intracellular transport regulation.